


High school boys are idiots, even if they're star athletes

by hulksmashspiderman



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Fandom), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Clint is a star archer, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Natasha is plain scary, Pietro is on the track team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksmashspiderman/pseuds/hulksmashspiderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New boy Pietro Maximoff is distracted by a handsome archer every day at track practice.<br/>Clint Barton can't keep his eyes off of the muscular runner when he's supposed to be training for archery competitions.<br/>Can the two get their shit together and realize they like each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pietro's First Day

Pietro's first day at school in America hadn't been completely awful. Despite his rough start during classes (it's not his fault his English isn't perfect), he had tried out for the track team and made the cut. He had assumed that adjusting to living in America after moving from Sokovia would be impossible, or at the least very difficult. However, he found that running cleared his mind and joining the track team was comforting. After all, running is the same in every country. 

The track team practiced on the main field of Shield High, and dotted around it were smaller areas dedicated to various sports. A tiny archery range was set up in the shadows of the gym at one end of the field, and a swimming pool was located at the other end.

Pietro packed up his running gear and grabbed his water bottle from the bleachers before leaving the field after track practice. As he headed to his car, where his twin sister Wanda would be waiting, he walked by the archery range and discovered that it was not empty. While he was curious as to who at this crazy school was so good with a bow and arrow, he knew he had to take Wanda home so he shuffled past the range without another glance. The next day during practice, Pietro felt his gaze wander from his running over to the archer. He took the long way back to his car from the field just to travel by the archery range each day after practice, but never worked up the courage to actually talk to the archer. He didn't even know his name! Something about the way he drew his bow was just so intriguing and Pietro couldn't help but steal glances at the dark form.

As his first few weeks of school went by, he and Wanda made some friends at Shield High. He first met Natasha when she invited Wanda to sit with her at lunch, and Wanda dragged him along. Pietro was glad to see that her lunch table was not just girls; he found Natasha intimidating and didn’t think he would survive a table full of scary Russian ladies. Natasha introduced Pietro to her boyfriend Bruce and his friends Tony, Steve and Thor. They were making small talk about football- a sport that Pietro knew nothing about- when Natasha’s voice cut through their conversation. 

"Has anyone seen Clint today?" she asked but was met with a chorus of "no"s. Pietro said nothing, considering he didn't even know what a Clint was. Pietro tuned out of the conversation at the table; he thought that Natasha's friends were nice but he didn't really have anything to say. He was just happy that Wanda was making friends. 

"Hey Pietro, I heard you joined the track team?" Bruce said and Pietro broke his silence to answer.

"Yeah, I have ran since forever so the track team seemed like good sport for me," Pietro replied with his imperfect English.

"Well I'm glad you have something you enjoy. I've never really been a sports fan. I only go down to the field to watch Thor's football games or with Natasha to get Clint. He always spends lots of time down there. Apparently he's training for..." Bruce noticed Pietro's confused expression and his sentence trailed off. "Have you met Clint yet?" He asked Pietro, who shook his head. "Oh, well he's our friend even though he never shows up here for lunch because he always doing archery practice.”

Archery! Pietro grinned as that word left Bruce's mouth. Could Clint be his mysterious archer? The odds of having more than one star archer at a school, even a bizarre school like Shield High, were low and Pietro was convinced that Clint was the name of the guy he surreptitiously checked out every day after track. Now all he had to do was actually talk to the guy.


	2. Clint actually eats lunch

Clint knew that the white haired new kid was watching him everyday. He could feel the kid's gaze on his back as he tried to practice for an upcoming competition. Knowing that someone was staring at him made it hard for him to concentrate, and it didn't help that he was so damn hot. The way his muscles flexed as he ran... shirtless…. Clint had to shake his head to get his mind to return to archery. Clint's inability to focus meant that he needed to practice during lunch to make up for the lost time spent returning stares at the runner. His loss of practice time was worth it when the runner did something hilarious, like when he ran into a tree because he was distracted by Clint. 

So, when Clint finally deemed himself worthy of the competition he returned to eating lunch with his friends in the cafeteria. As he sat down at their usual table about a month into the school season, he noticed a mop of white hair entering the cafeteria. He turned to his best friend Natasha and asked her, in an innocent enough way, "Who's the new kid?" 

She laughed and replied "Pietro Maximoff. Why, you interested?"

He blushed but managed to keep his cool and say "No, I've just never seen him before."

Natasha gave him a knowing smile and said "Are you sure? He joined the track team, so you've probably seen him at practice."

Clint didn't know what to say, she had caught him a flat out lie, but if he retracted his earlier statement she would confirm her suspicion that Clint was, indeed, interested in the new boy- Pietro.

Just as he was thinking of a way to change the topic with Natasha, the person in question came over to the table and plopped down in an empty seat. He looked at Natasha with a confused expression. She laughed and said "Oh yeah, he sits with us now."

Pietro, for all his good looks, didn't have the sharp brain of Natasha and completely missed that they were talking about him. He turned to Clint and stuck his hand out for a handshake "Hi, I'm Pietro," he said. 

Clint grabbed his hand and felt his heart start beating faster as he stammered "Hi, I'm Clint."

Embarrassed, he put his head down and ate his food as quickly as possible before practically bolting out of the cafeteria. He hadn't expected his heart to flutter at Pietro's touch; normally he was cool and collected around his paramours. He had been reduced to a stammering idiot in front of the new kid and couldn't stand to embarrass himself further, so leaving lunch had seemed like the only option. What he had thought was purely an aesthetic appreciation for Pietro's muscles seemed to be much more, and he was scared of his new feelings. Three words from the guy and he’d become smitten. Clint retreated to his favorite table in the library- Natasha called it his nest- to hide away from Pietro and his new feelings. This school year couldn't go by fast enough if he was going to have to hide away from the cute new kid, Clint thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please support if you want me to continue the fic! Hopefully I can write a cute ending sometime soon.


End file.
